Harry Potter and the Quest
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: A version about how the 7th book could be. The trio won't go back to school, but Hogwarts might not even open its doors to students. Ginny fights her instincts & makes up her mind. Neville & Luna live peaceful lives until the DA seems to need them again.
1. The Prom BallBanquet

_Hello there! This is my first HP fanfiction, actually I sort of own the English version, but the original version, the Spanish one, was written by me, with loads and loads of help from my sister. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and don't forget two things:_

_1. Things are not always what they look like ;)  
2. Read and Review, please..._

_Also, this is my "masterpiece" or sort of, this one is the longest fic I've written so far (with or without help) and I am very fond of it. However, as most of the authors here, I have a life outside (believe it or not) and school, work, family, friends, etc. consume lots of my time. I just want you to know that if I suddenly stop updating or this fic stays in hiatus for too long periods of time, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning it. How can I abandon my baby? lol!_

_I know this could be annoying for some of you, but for me it's very important. I'm about to start thanking everyone, so if you're easily annoyed, I suggest you skip this paragraph, but I want to thank to the people who inspired me.  
Firstly, my sister, she started it all, I love you pig-gir and always will ♥ I would have never gotten into this marvelous world of fanfiction if it wasn't for you and your encouragment.  
Also, Jose or Joseph Wood, my dear gardian angel, my friend... you've always given me support and thanks to you I'm not afraid of trying.  
Clare, (a.k.a. abeja de miel) I couldn't have done the English version of this fic if it weren't for you and those small English lessons. Besides, you were the one who recommend reading fics.  
Of course, thanks to JKR for the marvelous world she's given us.  
And to a very special person who will never be named here, for letting me be in touch with the most sensitive part of myself, without even knowing he did and inspiring me to write the romantic parts of this and every fic, fully aware of what love is and how does it feel like.  
And lastly, my beta: Flyingrica... thanks for the support, and thanks for helping me to get this posted in its English version._

_So no more talking, the story is yours to read, starting now. Oh! one more thing:_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately) or any of the characters, names, places or anything of that sort. All of these things are the marvelous work of JKR. And apparently, according to the laws, I happen to not even own this fic... if Jo wanted to take it, she could, it's hers since it's based on her work. Who cares, anyways... she's never going to take this rubbish I dared to call fanfic... lol!_

**Chapter 1 – The Prom Ball-Banquet  
**

Who could have guessed, that during the last term, on the very last day of school, what Hermione Granger had been waiting so long for was going to happen... at last? 

The Prom Ball-Banquet at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was due to start in just a few more minutes, and Hermione was staring nervously into a mirror. Her reflection showed a young witch wearing beautiful red dress robes and a perfect hairdo made, it almost seemed, by magic. The make-up definitely made her look very different, very beautiful. She had never cared about looks before, but today, tonight, _everything _was different…

Minerva McGonagall, actual headmistress who was still mourning Albus Dumbledore (just like most of the magical world), decided that everybody needed a few moments without worries. A little of fun would harm no one— neither would it offend Dumbledore's memory. So she decided to organize this little celebration to say good-bye to the generation of Hogwarts that supported her in all aspects from the moment she became Headmistress. She also decided to allow younger students, from 5th and 6th year, to go to the Prom if they wanted to.

Hermione had got all the possible help from her friends; Ginny Weasley had been wonderful, and even Luna Lovegood had loaned her a purse (an unusually normal one, coming from her). Even Padma Patil, Luna's housemate from Ravenclaw, had called on her twin sister Parvati, who had a special gift with _tailor _enchantments and together they made some arrangements to her robes. Of course, Lavender Brown didn't go near these proceedings – she was still being very cold to Hermione since the events of the previous school year. Although the good thing was, she never realized her best friend Parvati was giving Hermione a helping hand.

She had all this support, and yet… she felt so insecure… so nervous…

The knowledge that she was about to graduate from Hogwarts with the best marks in the year had shocked her a little at first, but after some thought, she wasn't all that surprised. But now that wasn't important; knowing that tonight's banquet meant the last good-bye to the place she had adopted as a second home for almost seven years made her very sad and melancholic. And the memory of Dumbledore's tragic murder by Severus Snape at the end of the last year… well, that could make any Hogwarts student cry. And yet, with all this bad news, the prospect of tonight's celebration and the support of her friends still made her smile, even though the butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering away.

Hermione's biggest concern was the prospect of facing one of the things she feared the most, yet the one she had so long hoped for: her deepest desire.

It wouldn't be easy to forget the reaction of her best friend, Harry Potter, when she told him… It was while Ron was in Hogsmeade, testing a new invention of his brothers, the great and funny twins Fred and George, at their new store. It was an advanced version of the Daydream Charm, but this ambitious project took things to a new level; contained in something similar to a wardrobe, for "the important pre-dream relax – mainly after a day of doing nothing at all", as the twins used to say. Harry and Hermione agreed in saying that this was very similar to "Virtual Reality" for Muggles.

"Really?" asked an incredulous Harry. "Well! It's about time! I thought he'd never admit it!"

"Admit what? He hasn't admitted anything, Harry!" she argued "It's not a big deal, really, it is just a simple—"

"It's _not_ a big deal?" Harry interrupted her, his eyes widened in awe. "Hermione, what's wrong with you? It's taken him ages for him to realize! And by the way, he hasn't told me about this! I am going to have a few words with him."

Perhaps, Hermione thought, smiling, Harry could be right. It _was_ a big deal, but just when she was about to agree with him, Ron came out of the Day Dream Wardrobe looking very happy; actually, he wore a relaxed expression very similar to a person that had just been put under the Imperius curse, but a little less absent…

Ginny's reaction had been very similar to Harry's regarding the "About time!" remarks, although she hugged Hermione and seemed to be… almost relieved, as though she had just been saved from having to sort out the issue herself.

"Wow! Hermione, that's great!" she said, thrilled.

"Well, will you calm down?" Hermione was a bit exasperated, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling. "This means nothing, remember the Yule Ball in our fourth year—"

"You are absolutely right!" Ginny interrupted her. "But he wouldn't dare do something stupid… No, I can't take risks. He is so going to listen to me… that little…

After this, the fiery-haired girl left, mumbling lots of things to herself and leaving Hermione laughing alone inside an empty common room.

But she just couldn't believe she was about to meet her date for the evening, the boy who would take her to the Prom, and she was even more skeptical about the fact that this boy was nothing more and nothing less than Ronald Weasley.

The moment he asked her would be, no doubt about it, one of the most memorable moments of her life. Very different from the Yule Ball, when he had thought of her as a last resort. No, this time he had really had her in mind from the beginning.

She closed her eyes remembering that precious moment— Ron being nervous, trying and failing to appear calm and the shock and surprise she herself had felt. When she opened her eyes, however, she decided that she didn't have to be so insecure about herself. Looks didn't matter at all, for he had seen in her something more than a pretty face; he saw her differently. She was not his friend anymore, the one he always argued with; she was something more important. She felt it. And that was the only thing she wanted on her mind tonight.

Finally decided, she went down the stairs to the common room, where he was waiting. He was wearing the handsome dark blue dress robes Fred and George had given him as a special gift, a product of the profits from their joke shop. She knew Ron only used these robes on very special occasions, so her smile became even wider.

Without saying anything, he took her hand and they made their way to the Great Hall, smiling, talking without words.

Just like the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, the four house tables had been replaced by several small, round tables covered by tablecloths with the Hogwarts shield embroidered on them. In fact, the decoration was very similar to the one from the Yule Ball, but the enchanted ceiling had never reflected such a beautiful sky; it was a really a "magical" atmosphere, or at least it was to Hermione…

Five minutes after they entered the Great Hall, they found Ginny and Harry dancing together and joined in. They were very happy, genuinely having fun.

During the few occasions when she was not with Ron, like when he had gone for drinks or with his friends, Hermione was able to realize two things. First, that Ron always kept an eye on her (she knew that because she, too, was watching her dance partner) and second, that, strange as it seemed, most of their classmates were not surprised at the sight of Ron dancing with Hermione. Actually they seemed to be… relieved, like Ginny, as if this was something they all knew would eventually happen.

The plan was that the party would only last until 11:30 p.m., but since by 11:20 everybody was just starting to have real fun, McGonagall announced that she and all the professors decided to give them until 1 a.m. to enjoy. After all, these were some of their last few moments at Hogwarts. Besides, it would be fair to say that she was not having a bad time.

And so the hours went by, the best ones in Hermione's life, and Ron didn't seem to be having a bad time, either. In fact, he was enjoying it just as much as she was, or so it seemed. They couldn't help but smile at each other.

Nothing could ruin those special moments with Harry and Ginny dancing by their side, none of them worrying about the Horcruxes or Voldemort, anything or anyone.

Just a little while before midnight, Ron asked her to go for a walk in the moonlight.

"Hermione… er… I don't know what you think, but from what the ceiling shows, I can tell that the moon is very beautiful tonight, though not as beautiful as yourself, of course," he said, and she turned red, making him smile. "It would be such a shame to miss it… Would you like to go for a walk?" It looked as though this question was a very difficult to ask, but she answered immediately

"Sure! I mean, yes, Ron, I'd love to go for a walk with you."

The moment they stepped outside the warmth of the Entrance Hall, she felt herself shivering in the cold of the night. Ron handed her his cloak. He seemed to be so nervous… But she felt just as nervous, maybe even more.

They walked around for several minutes… or more? Several hours, perhaps? They both lost sense of time. They talked about so many things: school staff, their plans, the people they would keep seeing after Hogwarts… until they reached a place near the Whomping Willow. Its leaves were making a very curious sound— calming, yet disturbing as the huge tree moved with the wind.

Ron suddenly stopped and turned to face Hermione, who was startled and still extremely nervous. She asked, "Is there something wrong, Ron?"

"No, nothing…" he answered "Er… Hermione… l-listen… I… t-there's something important that I wanted- that I want to tell you". He said this very quickly and, he almost didn't seem to remember English at that moment, for it was very difficult to understand what he was trying to say.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, as she was getting more and more nervous every second.

"Y-you a-are the most amazing person I have ever met… and I don't know how to tell you… I… I…" She thought she knew what he was about to say. She could feel her legs shaking beneath her robes, waiting and trembling… "I have made mistakes, lots of them… I've said things I didn't mean… I have hurt you, but it's just… I never know what to do when you are around… 'cause when you are… I… barely know who I am… I guess that must be because I… I lo…"

Ron didn't know what to say next, it was as if he had run out of words. He simply leaned slowly to Hermione's face. He caressed her cheek and stroked her now curly brown hair. They were just inches away from each other. He smiled nervously. She could feel the heat coming from his face… It was really going to happen… at last… Her nose touched his…

TAP TAP TAP

_oooooooooooooo_

_A/N: Thanks for reading, now I'd like to hear what are your thoughts on this... isn't Ron sweet? Will they finally kiss? what's with the "tap tap tap", huh? I know you're curious... c'mon say what you think and expect the next chapter soon... :)_


	2. An Early Trip to The Burrow

**Chapter 2 – An early trip to the Burrow**

TAP TAP TAP

Hermione woke up a bit upset and in a bad mood; the dream had been so real! This time she even felt as though it wasn't a dream, but a memory.

Groaning, she got up, went to the window and opened it for Hedwig, Harry's owl, who had been knocking with her beak.

"Oh, Hedwig! Why do you do this to me? It was a great dream! Couldn't you have waited just a couple of min- Ahhh!" She had just opened the window when a gray feathered thing, the size of a tennis ball entered the room zooming. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's little owl.

But this time he wasn't delivering anything… indeed it looked as though he had just came in escorting Hedwig, who seemed to have gotten used, or rather _resigned,_ to Pig's company.

It was July 29th, and Hermione knew Harry had just arrived at the Burrow the day before. His plan was to just stay there long enough to attend the Apparition test with Ron on August the 2nd in Hogsmeade. In fact, Harry just wanted to be there on August the 1st and, after the test, make his way to Godric's Hollow, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that he spend at least his birthday with the family. When Harry had sent her an owl asking for lodging for one night, she had answered, "In a few days, you will be of age and no one, not even me or your aunt and uncle, will have the right or authority to ask you not to go there, but please, at least let us have you once again with us. Let us share one more birthday with you."

Harry could hardly refuse, since he really cared for the Weasley family.

Hermione was, of course, invited, but she thought it was very odd to find both owls in her bedroom two days before July 31st, when she was supposed to go to the Burrow.

'Hedwig… let's see, what've you got for me?' Hermione thought.

She took a little piece of parchment from the owl's foot and saw a short message from her best friend, Harry.

Dear Hermione:

I am sorry to annoy you so early in the morning, but my patience has a limit. Ever since I arrived at the Burrow, Ron has been suffering from constant nerve-attacks. You know, because of the up-coming Apparition Test. Do you think you have any idea or any advice for him to calm down?

If I am not mistaken you have a book about Apparition, you know, the one you bought the other day at Diagon Alley. Do you think we could borrow it?

Thanks a lot,  
Harry

P.S.: Don't let Ron find out, because if he does, he will be totally freaked out, but last night, he said something in his sleep. He said he needed you to be here… or sort of.

When she read that last bit, she felt as though she was dreaming again. Ron needed her and he had admitted it… unconsciously…

She stayed sitting on the windowsill for a while, remembering the dream she had just had and wishing it could have been real.

Surrounding her were some very tall wooden shelves painted in white-pearl and decorated with gold and brown applications. The shelves were full of books and a few ceramic or porcelain figures, some of which had been painted by her during the art classes she had attended at the Muggle school she used to go to, before receiving the Hogwarts letter and before knowing she was, in fact, a witch.

Between the bookshelves laid a bed the same colors as the bookshelves themselves and covered with a sky blue blanket that was now upside down and half-way lying on the floor. There was also in Hermione's room, a little beige seat with blue squares, which was the seat where she had enjoyed hours and hours reading some of the books she owned.

A sudden hoot from Hedwig pulled her out of her thoughts. She strode towards one the shelves and found, almost immediately, what she was looking for. There, surrounded by dozens of books of all the imaginable sizes, _The Brief Apparition Guide for Beginners_ by Joshua Dale.

Then she gave the owls some water while she wrote a message:

_Ron:_

_There is no need for you to be nervous; I know you will pass the test. Don't forget that last time, you only missed an eyebrow. I am sure that this time you won't leave behind anything. Not even an eyelash._

_Anyway, I'm sending you _The Brief Apparition Guide for Beginners. _I know it will help you- it has very useful advice. And if it doesn't help, at least it can be a distraction._

_I will do my best to go to the Burrow today, if that's not a problem for your family. Maybe we can chat a bit, and you can tell me your worries about the Apparition test. Please ask your mum if she is okay with me arriving after 5:00 p.m. and send the answer with Pig or Hedwig._

_You know you can count on me as well as on Harry._

_Greetings from,_

_Hermione  
_

She re-read the letter a couple of times then tied the little brown book to Hedwig's foot and, noticing Pig was more than willing to help, gave him the letter. And with work for the two of them, they opened their wings and flew to the Burrow.

Hermione followed the owls with her eyes until they were so far away that the only things she saw were a white spot and little gray dot. Then she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Is there some news, darling?" In the kitchen, she was welcomed by the voice of her father, who was making his usual morning cup of coffee. "I thought I just saw your friend Harry's owl a moment ago…"

"Well yes, it was here, along with Ron's owl, and no, Dad, there is no news. It is just that in a few days, they will take the Apparition test and Ron is really nervous…"

"Apparition test, I see… and I guess you would like to go to Ron's house a bit earlier than planned and help him with the review or practice or… well, whatever you do before an Apparition test, right?" Every time they talked about going anywhere in the magical world, Mr. Granger seemed to be a little fearful, but he knew his daughter was a very gifted witch and could take care of herself. He also knew that the Burrow was a very safe place.

"Do you think I could, Dad?"

"Well, you know… the usual advice…"

"Yes, I know, 'don't go outside of the Burrow unless it is necessary, don't stay alone, don't go out at night,' I know…"

"I guess you could, then. We have to ask your mum's opinion, but I believe you could."

"Thanks. By the way, where is she?"

"Oh she went to the grocery store to buy some things," answered Alan Granger, while looking for something in the kitchen shelves.

"Dad, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"I've never understood the way your mum keeps the things in this kitchen… I think she just changed the place for the frying pans."

"Oh, Dad!" she said giggling. "The pots and frying pans have always been here." She showed him a closed shelf next to the stove.

"Thank you, darling. You know I've never been good for kitchen stuff."

"But the fact that you are a great dad makes up for it."

Hermione's dad gave her a sweet smile that plainly said "thanks," and then she started to cook breakfast.

They ate their breakfast together and waited for Sarah Granger's return to discuss with her, Hermione's mum, the Burrow business. She came in about five minutes after they were done with the eggs and bacon Hermione had cooked.

"Good morning, sweetie. Have a good sleep?" greeted Sarah.

"Yes, Mum, thanks. And yourself?"

"Me, too, thank you."

"Hey Mum, I was just telling Dad. My friends Harry and Ron will take their Apparition tests in a few days and I would like to go to the Burrow a bit earlier than what was planned so I can help them with review and practice. Yhey are really nervous."

"Hmmm…" Her mum considered it a while before answering. "Well, I guess that's okay, Hermione. But you know you must not forget-"

"Yes, I know, the usual advice," interrupted Hermione with a smile that said, "you don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"I know you are a very smart girl and prudent, too" her mother smiled back.

"Well, then… where should I take you?" asked her father.

"Oh, yes, Dad, thank you- I mean no, no thanks," Hermione corrected herself, remembering she was now able to Apparate.

"No? Why not?" Alan Granger seemed confused.

"Remember, now I can Apparate," answered Hermione. "Actually, I can just go and pack my staff and then Apparate right into the Weasleys' living room. Well, it also depends on Mrs. Weasley's reply. I sent an owl asking her if she was okay with me arriving early. I'll go and check for Ron's reply and let you know."

Hermione went upstairs to her bedroom and found Pig waiting for her on the couch and with a note from Mrs. Weasley:

_Oh, Hermione, darling, don't be foolish. Of course you can arrive today. The Burrow is your house and you are always welcome._

_Molly Weasley_

After reading the little note, she went back to her parents in the kitchen.

"What did Ron's parents say?" Sarah asked her daughter.

"That there is no problem," Hermione answered. "So, I will go to the Burrow in a few hours. Thanks again for the offer of taking me there, Dad, but I think I will just Apparate."

"Are you sure?" her dad asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I can't believe I still forget I can Apparate now."

"Well that's understandable. You rarely do it; you don't need to."

"Yes, I guess you are right, Dad."

Hermione went back to her bedroom and packed some things in a new trunk, a bit smaller than the one she always took with her to Hogwarts.

At 5:30 she was in the living room, saying good-bye to her parents. They still seemed a bit uneasy. It was totally comprehensible, as the wizarding world was at war. She just said, "I'll be okay, really. Don't worry. I love you two."

"Take care, sweetheart," Alan and Sarah said, waving to their daughter.

And with a little _crack_ Hermione Granger disappeared in front of her parents.

* * *

_A/N: I told you: not everything it's the way it looks like... I bet I cheated a couple of readers, making you believe that chapter one was real... well, it wasn't haha! I'm evil, aren't I? Anyways, these two chapters are from Hermy's ponit of view (POV) but the story will be told from the other's POV as well. Expect chapter 3 to come soon :) See you later and don't forget to R&R_


	3. The last weeks

**Chapter 3– The last weeks**

Harry Potter had spent the last day in a very bad mood thanks to his best friend, Ronald Weasley, having some nerve-attacks from the upcoming Apparition test. But it looked as though this day was going to be better. With the owl he sent to his other best friend, Hermione Granger, and her reply, Ron seemed to be a bit more cheerful than he had been in the last days- at least that's what the rest of the family said.

"Hey, Ron, you've already read that letter, like, ten times. I bet you've already learned it by heart. You had better start reading the book Hermione sent you," Harry said to his best mate.

"Eh? Oh, sure, the book. Well… she said she would come, didn't she? I'd better wait for her so we can read it together. Then she will help me answer my questions…" Ron replied, a big smile across his face.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, Ron still smiling and a bit distracted and Harry shaking his head but smiling as well.

"You'll never say it, will you?" Harry asked, with the smirk still on his face, but in a serious voice.

"What? What are you talking about, mate?" Ron suddenly lost his smile and went nervous again.

"C'mon, Ron! I'm talking about Hermione! Look, I really appreciate you telling me, but… won't you ever tell her?"

"But she's my best friend! What if I screw up everything? What if she won't ever talk to me again? What if I end up losing the only thing I've gotten from her- her friendship?"

"What if you calm down, open your eyes, and realize that she will never push you aside like that?" Ginny Weasley had just entered the Burrow living room carrying two bags- apparently, grocery bags. Ron and Harry had been alone in the house until then, with Mr. Weasley at work, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gone for shopping, and the twins still at their joke shop in Hogsmeade. Bill and Fleur were living in a small apartment across the little town, Ottery St. Catchpole. Their wedding had been rescheduled for November, as Bill had been victim of a "relapse." Charlie was still in Romania. Percy had already apologized to his parents, but he was living somewhere near the Ministry of Magic, in London.

"Ginny! How long have you been liste-?"

"Listening to your conversation? I just heard the last phrase, but I already know who you are talking about, Ron." Ginny cut him off.

"How can you know? What makes you think you do?" Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry thought this was a very stupid question. Everything that had happened with Lavender in the last term at Hogwarts and the support and comfort Ron had given Hermione after… well, after Dumbledore, made everybody notice that there was a lot more than just friendship between those two. A part of him wanted to laugh, but the truth was that he found it difficult to even breathe anytime Ginny Weasley was near.

When he had decided to accept Mrs. Weasley's invitation to stay at the Burrow for more time than he had originally planned, he knew it was going to be very difficult to be near the person that had given him so much happiness but that he had been forced to leave behind in order to protect her from Lord Voldemort. And, indeed, it was almost impossible… and he had just spent two days there.

He tried very hard to think of her as he had always had before the last summer- as his best mate's little sister, one more Weasley. He tried very hard not to think of her as the girl who had waited so patiently for so much time, the girl who understood him the best. And this was working very well, except when their eyes met, for it was then that he felt an uncontrollable desire to hold her and kiss her once more, at least once more…

"Well, big brother, I don't need to be a genius to realize it. Besides, I am a girl, and we have that 'sixth sense,' you know?" said Ginny with a small smirk. She seemed a bit uneasy around Harry as well, but she hadn't asked why he was avoiding her eyes, or why he was doing his best not to be in the same room with her- especially alone. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be cooperating with Harry's new system.

"If you say so…" Ron lifted an eyebrow. "But anyway, having a 'sixth sense' doesn't give you the right to spy on our conversation. And, by the way, why did you say she wouldn't push me aside?"

"Well, because-"

"Has she said something to you? Tell me! Speak now, Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ron cut her off, raising his voice.

"We haven't talked about that, ok? Now, calm down and never call me using my whole name again, Ronald _Bilius_ Weasley. It's just that she loves you. I've never asked if it's as a friend or something more, but I do know that she loves you and would never hurt you. I'm sure."

"I- I think so, but… Anyways, why were you spying on our conversation?"

"Look, I just got back from shopping. It's not my fault that you are here talking so… resonantly. If you want privacy, go to your room."

"Er… oh… right. You're right, I think… C'mon Harry let's go."

Harry thought Ginny had suggested this to avoid him, and he secretly thanked her. It was very painful to be so close to her and not be able to hold her, to caress her…

Before Ron and Harry had left the room, they heard a loud _crack_ behind them and turned to see Hermione Granger, standing in the other side of the living room right in front of Ginny.

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry!" she greeted cheerfully and looked back. Noticing Ginny was there, too, she added, "Ginny! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello Hermione!" said Ginny. "You've arrived! That's so good, and what a coincidence! We were just talking about you. Weren't we, Ron?"

"You were? About me?"

Ron suddenly went slightly pale and very quiet, but then Harry said, "Oh! Ron was telling me that he is so lucky that you have that book and let him borrow it. He was also saying he has some questions he expects you to help him with."

"Sure, that's what we were talking about," confirmed Ron, getting back his voice and the normal colour of his face.

"Hermione, darling, you've arrived!" Molly Weasley had just entered the room with a couple of bags just like Ginny's and hugged Hermione after leaving them on a little table next to a couch nearby.

"I just did, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks a lot for letting me come earlier."

"Nonsense, dear, this is your house and we will always keep the doors opened for you. And for you too, Harry, dear," she added, turning towards Harry, who gave her a smile of gratitude.

"You were just about to go to your room, weren't you, Ron?" Ginny reminded him.

"Yes, it's true. Let's go Harry. Hermione, you coming?"

"Of course. I'll sleep in Ginny's room, right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear. Ron, get her trunk upstairs. We will have supper soon."

"Ok, mum," Ron answered and levitated the trunk with his wand, while Hermione and Harry followed him upstairs.

Harry was sleeping in the twins' old room, but most of the meetings with Ron were still held in his bedroom below the attic. The walls were covered in orange Chudley Cannons posters in support of Ron's favourite Quidditch team.

The obligated questions that afternoon were, "How is everything going?" and "Anything new?" and the one to ask was, of course, Hermione.

"As I told you in one of my letters this summer, living with the Dursleys this summer was as hard as always. Except that they seemed to be very happy about getting rid of me, because they haven't harassed me as much as usual. Actually, when I told them I was going to come to the Burrow for my birthday, they almost jumped in mid-air," came Harry's answer.

"I've never understood how they could treat you like that, Harry," Hermione commented.

"Me neither, but I have to tell you I was really stunned by something my aunt did before I left house."

"What did she do?" asked Ron. "You hadn't told me about it."

"Well, I was about to leave, when she grabbed my arm and gave me a little note. Dudley and my uncle didn't notice, I think… Look," he said, handing them a piece of paper that read:

There is something you need to know. If it's possible for you one morning, while Dudley is at school and Vernon at work, send me your weird bird and I'll try to answer.

I never said it, but I did love your mother, and I did suffer when she died, because even though she was an abnormal freak, she was my sister.

"Who would have guessed?" Ron said with surprise. "Your aunt _is _ human, after all."

"Harry, this is very odd. Did you already write her?" Hermione wanted to know.

"No, Dudley is on holiday, but I've decided that I really don't care if he sees Hedwig. He barely stays at home. He just keeps going out with those stupid gorillas he's got as friends."

"Well, mate, Hedwig is very obvious against a cloudy or dark sky. If you want to use little and discreet Pig instead, you know you can use him anytime, no problem."

"Yeah, I was thinking of that. Thanks Ron."

"And… have you found out anything else about… Horcruxes?" inquired Hermione.

"Barely… I've been escaping from Privet Drive once in a while to visit some magical places, using the Knight Bus. Truth be told, I hate it, but as I'm still underage and not supposed to do magic, I guess I have no choice, do I?" Harry told them with an ironic smile.

"What magical places have you visited?" Hermione asked.

"Well I've gone to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, basically. I've tried to get a little information from every witch and wizard I see. Now, everything could be valuable information, and I think I have some pieces from what seems to be a huge puzzle. At least now, I am almost sure that Voldemort's snake is not one of the Horcruxes. My next stop is probably Grimmauld Place and-"

"Grimmauld Place? What for?" Ron cut him off.

"Yes, Grimmauld Place. That house had a lot of old and antique things, remember? And I've thought, as it was home of an ancient wizard family, you know, "pure-bloods," it is likely that I'll find something there. Besides, I think Sirius told me once, when he showed me the Black Family Tree, that his brother was a Death Eater. I can't remember his name, though… After that I think I will go to Godric's Hollow, but first, I'd like to visit St. Mungo's-"

"St. Mungo's? What for?" Ron interrupted again.

"Ron! Will you please shut up and stop interrupting Harry?" Hermione seemed a bit upset, but Harry could tell she was as eager as Ron to know the answer to that question. "Please, go on, Harry."

"Thanks. I believe the hospital must have an archive room, and I'd like to get there. Besides, think of how much history lies inside those walls, being such an important building! I know I will find something useful there."

There was a moment of silence as Ron and Hermione seemed to be waiting for Harry to say something more. When they understood he wouldn't, Ron asked, "So… when are we going to Godric's Hollow?"

"I've already told you a thousand times that you are not coming! It's too dangerous!"

"And we've already told you a thousand times that we don't care and that we are not asking for your permission, Harry!" Hermione jumped. "You have always told us, 'don't go', 'it's too risky', 'you could get hurt,' or even, 'you could die'… Tell me, how many times have we listened to you? We won't leave you alone now. Deal with it! Alright?"

"That's right, mate. We've never left you on your own and this won't be the first time. We're going to help you till the end. We're going to do it because you are our friend, because we know you need us even if your pride cannot admit it, and because we want to get rid of V-Vol-Voldemort as well and take revenge for everything he has done. Even if we die trying, he is going to disappear once and for all!"

"See? Ron has even started to call Voldemort by his name!" Hermione observed.

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that to keep arguing with them was pointless. He also knew that this quest would be the greatest challenge and the most dangerous thing he had ever done in his whole life. And that was saying something. And the most important thing was that he knew that, even though he was so afraid of losing them, he would never succeed without his friends.

They sat in silence again, all three of them lost in their own thoughts. After a while, there was a knock on the door and Harry, who was closer to it, opened it without thinking of the very high possibility that Ginny would be standing outside Ron's room. And sure enough, she was.

For a fraction of a second, their eyes met, and they both froze on the spot.

"Er… mom says dinner is ready," Ginny said, lowering her head. She then turned around and left.

Ron and Harry only spoke about Ginny very briefly. That had been the night Harry had arrived at the Burrow. Ron asked his friend if he was okay and wanted to hear Harry's version of events. This was, of course, understandable; Ginny was his little sister, and he wanted to know what made his best mate leave her.

Apparently, the story had come to Ron's attention a few days before Harry's arrival at the Burrow as an answer to his constant inquiries about Ginny's unusual desire to be alone for hours and hours.

"I'm sorry, mate. I don't want to make you feel bad, but I'm worried. She normally spends hours in silence or alone when she's plotting something against any of us (that's something she got from Fred and George). But since we got back from Hogwarts, she hasn't made any jokes at all. I mean, it's not that she is always crying or anything, but this seriousness of hers is just not normal," Ron had said.

Harry explained that he didn't want to risk her life, and Ron seemed to understand. Since then, they didn't talk about it. But Hermione, who knew nothing, guessed that there was something she didn't know thanks to her 'sixth sense.' "Harry, you and Ginny aren't together anymore, are you?" she said almost in a whisper after Ron left the room and while they started to follow him. "I noticed when I arrived… you both look… sad… like when you are near the person you love, but you know you can't be with that person… like… like…"

"Like you and Ron, you mean?" asked Harry in a very low voice, smiling in spite of himself. Hermione froze, and for a split second, she looked as though she was about to cry. But then she said, "I don't know what you're talking about. But you and I have to talk about Ginny." And she rushed downstairs behind Ron.

Harry stood for a while where he was, outside Ron's room, and then made his way downstairs. However, when he reached the point in the hallway where Ginny's room door could be seen, he watched her sadly and couldn't keep a tear from running down his cheek. He wiped it immediately and resumed making his way to the Burrow's kitchen. He was charged with the feeling of intense hatred toward Voldemort that increased his will to destroy him.

* * *

_A/N: So that's chapter 3... how was it?  
I'll try to have chapter four ready soon, but I have some little problems and I don't think I'll be able to update soon, but I'll make my best... only wanted you to know that. Please don't forget to R&R! see you soon (hopefully)_

_Please, if you read my story, review... I need to know if I should update or just drop this for good... _


End file.
